1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates in general to audio recording and playback systems, and in particular to a one-bit encoding and playback system for sound reproducing arrays.
2. Description of Related Art.
Digital audio technology has become the standard in sound recording and playback methods. The present invention provides a low cost digital audio encoding and playback system that encrypts and compresses digital audio, but which avoids the typical pitfalls involved.
Typically, when multi-channel digital audio is compressed, problems arise due to quantization levels and sampling rates. One form of digital audio comprises "one-bit" digital audio output by CD players and the like. One-bit digital audio comprises a 2's complement form of pulse code modulated (PCM) audio signals. Generally, this type of digital audio does not lend itself to compression. However, the present invention transforms and optimizes the digital audio so that it is more amenable to compression.